Survival Classroom
by Sadistic Writer Alice
Summary: After killing their teacher and graduating junior high, E class has to face the apocalypse and fight to survive! But they aren't the only ones - out there, being led by a beta A.I system, a group of students from a different school are going to help the movement in the war against the undead!
**A/N: Zombie movies inspired me to finish this starter chapter .-. Hah~ this idea's been in my head for months, and I thought I'd wait until after I finished Experimental Classroom or Twins Time with Quilla, but... ugh! Dammit, I really wanted to publish this x(**

 **Anyways, this is another extreme AU, I am doubting anyone may be interested in this but eh *shrugs* please review and tell me what you think? I am so happy to get suggestions and tips from people! The more inspiration I get the more I want to write!**

 **Survival Classroom**

 **~ The Need To Survive ~**

It all happened too quickly. One second, life was normal, the sky was blue and people minded their own business. The next, everything went up in flames. People were dying, being killed, and reviving somehow.. the undead chased down the living. The city was up in flames, and black smoke filled the air.

On top of a still standing building, a blue haired boy faced the building directly beside him, watching as it collapsed on itself, engulfed in flames. One particular window had smoke pouring out of it. He glanced down at the ground, seeing the extended ladder lying on the ground flat.

He took a moment and clasped his hands together, murmuring a silent prayer before he turned away, taking a running start and jumping from the building to another building. He held in his hand his cell phone, the screen lit up and a cheerful - yet somehow serious - face showed up.

"Nagisa-kun! Three buildings west of here is where Chiba-kuna and Hayami-chan are waiting! Karma-kun and Itona-kun have already reached the old E class building. Sugino-kun is helping Terasaka-kun and gang gather weapons and supplies."

"Ah, thank you Ritsu!" Nagisa nodded his head, shoving his phone into his pocket as he headed towards where Ritsu had said to meet.

At least his friends were ok. He grimaced, focusing on the sounds around him, watching for any of the zombies to jump out at him and slow him down.

He didn't have time to grieve for his family. He needed to stay alive.

* * *

"Turn right in 15 meters." A robotic voice instructed.

Mismatched pink and green eyes stared down at the stoic, grey eyed boy on her phone. "At least tell me where we're going, 'Ryu'."

Glancing back up the girl climbed on top of a car on the street, narrowly avoiding the gross, flesh-less hands that tried to ensnare her in their embrace. Jumping on top of cars, the girl anxiously looked ahead of her. The crowds were getting bigger. "We are going to the Birds and Gardening department store."

Eyebrow twitching in annoyance, the girl glared at her screen. "We're looking for weapons, not bird feed!"

"I have been programmed to assist you in the apocalypse, according to the data installed, that is where you should go for weapons of defense."

"UGH!" The girl made a dash across the road, towards the department store. "Toru better fucking update your programming soon or so help me-!"

A hand reached out, tripping the girl, she gasped, dropping her phone on the pavement. She turned her head seeing a dead man wrap his bony hands on her ankle, clawing at her jeans, dragging her closer to him.

"FUCK YOU I AIN'T DYING TODAY!" the girl screamed, kicking at the man, fumbling in her pockets for her pocket knife. Once she had it she jammed the blade into the mans eyes, momentarily stunning him he was forced to release his grip on her, giving her time to scramble to her feet.

Already a few zombies were running towards her. Picking up her phone again, the grey eyed animated boy asked, "Are you OK Yuka? Have you been injured?"

Running into the department store, Yuka shook her head, looking around frantically. "Weapons. Need weapons."

"Hey!" whipping her head towards the cash register, Yuka saw a large boy and three others behind him holding gardening tools in their hands.

The large boy looked her up and down, before frowning. "You better take this, you're gonna need it!" He threw a shovel to her, turning to his friends he took another shovel for himself.

"Thank. thank you!" Yuka bowed her head, quickly running down an aisle.

"You're alone?!" the boy shouted after her.

"I've got friends on their way! We need weapons if we wanna live!" she yelled back, picking up a gardening hoe and hand forks.

"Crazy, suicidal girl!" The boy grumbled, running out the door. "Don't die, ok Pinky?"

She grimaced, touching her pink bangs. Her hair was mostly black aside from her bangs. "Same to you!"

Glass shattered, and Yuka turned her head, seeing that more of those zombies had gathered and had run straight through the windows.

"Aya-chan, guys, hurry up!" She hissed under her breath, frantically running to the back, looking for a high place to go.

She would have to out-run the undead when the bus showed up.

* * *

"Nagisa!"

Lifting his head up, the boy saw that most of his friends were up higher on the path. Like him some of them were covered in dirt and soot. They held in their hands peculiar choices for weapons: gardening tools, kitchen knives and sports equipment. Well, it wasn't like they all had an unlimited supply of weapons, like they did when they were trying to kill their teacher.

He sighed, dropping to his knees once they had all reached the clearing before the school building. Taking fists of grass, he allowed himself to release the tension in his shoulders and lower his guard.

"Terasaka, Hazama, Muramatsu, Yoshida and Kayano are the only ones unaccounted for."

Isogai looked around, worried. "We haven't heard from Terasaka since an hour ago."

"How did this happen?" Okajima asked, lying on his back gasping for air. "Why did this happen?"

Everyone remained silent, each lost in their own thoughts.

Three hours.

It had only been three hours, and each of them had lost something important to them. Family, their home, friends...

Everything was burning.

And yet they were still alive.

Fortunately or unfortunately.

They really didn't know how to feel.

But, at the same time, they all had that one thought.

They need to survive.


End file.
